


Dos Historias Que No Se Cruzan

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fue un regalo de mi "Onechan", ella es mi mejor amiga, y lo quiero compartir con ustedes y ya verán el porque ;) ;) Espero les guste. La historia contiene "spoiler" del manga 699.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos Historias Que No Se Cruzan

VISITANDO AL HOKAGE

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos años, nada cambiaba, todo era igual que antes y continuaba mí día a día sin ningún cambio. Él se había marchado, pero yo sabía que regresaría y cuando eso ocurriera entonces todo cambiaría en cuanto a mi rutina diaria. De nuevo me encuentro con ella siempre tan radiante y llena de energía, aunque su fuerza no disminuye ni un poco. Para mí está bien así, eso significa que lo está superando y que ahora puede ser feliz sin la presencia de ese ser que es importante tanto para ella como para mí. Por ahora nos encontramos caminando en dirección al lugar que menos me agrada de todos, o bueno así lo veo, porque en realidad él es un buen maestro, pasamos tantos momentos entrenando para volvernos fuertes y fue uno de los primeros en enseñarnos que la amistad es un lazo que nos une y que siempre tenemos que trabajar unidos. Es una buena persona, aunque algo pervertido. Siempre lo encuentro leyendo libros de mal gusto para mi persona, claro que también pueden ser divertidos en otros momentos, no es que no las haya leído. Ahora estamos los tres recordando buenos momentos del pasado cuando éramos un equipo más grande, antes de perder al último integrante del nuestro. Fue muy triste para todos los de la aldea perder a una persona como él. No es que fuera el más popular, pero siempre daba de qué hablar en la aldea, y era uno de nosotros. Cuando volvió arrepentido todos pensamos que estaba de broma, pero yo no lo vi así, tomar un cargo alto en la aldea y reformarla, eso es tener agallas, pero no se lo permitiría, sus ideales son distintos a los míos, yo también deseé cambiarla, por eso ahora estoy feliz con el resultado. Y cuando lo vuelva a ver me sentiré orgulloso de esa decisión, pero no se lo diré, se imaginan, a alguien orgulloso decirle a otro orgulloso como él lo que siente, que difícil. Ya es momento de irse, el atardecer está llegando muy pronto, muy pocas veces llega así de rápido. El tiempo suele pasar de una manera lenta y triste. Este atardecer en cambio es hermosa, casi la siento en mi corazón. Mañana se augura un buen día.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad nunca tuve un resumen de esta historia.  
> Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, en el 2015.


End file.
